


soulbound

by psychopass



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: For the most part, M/M, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopass/pseuds/psychopass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three instances of the life of Akashi and Kuroko as a technician and a weapon.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"Silly Tetsuya," Akashi says, burying his head in Kuroko's chest. "If it meant saving you, I'd let them take my life in a heartbeat. As if I could live without you."<br/>"You think I could live without you?" Kuroko says indignantly, carding his fingers through Akashi's hair. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	soulbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyunsukee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyunsukee/gifts).



1.

"I don't see why we have to sleep in the same bed," Kuroko says, crossing his arms stubbornly and facing away from Akashi on the couch. It was already late at night and the movie they were watching had just finished and Kuroko was about to walk back to his room in their shared apartment before Akashi had suggested they share his bed tonight.

"What if I was attacked in the middle of the night-" Akashi asks.

"Good," Kuroko says, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "I'd have less trouble to deal with."

Akashi shoots him an indignant look of hurt before continuing. "If I was attacked in the middle of the night, I'd need my weapon right with me, would I not?"

"That's complete bullshit, Akashi-kun, and you know it," Kuroko accuses and Akashi chuckles, standing up and picking Kuroko up bridal style. Kuroko squirms in Akashi's arms, face flushing red as he pounds lightly on Akashi's chest, demanding that the redhead let him go, but to no avail. Akashi laughs at his feeble attempts, carrying Kuroko to Akashi's bedroom before dumping him on his bed and crawling in with him and wrapping his arms around Kuroko.  

"I need to change at least," Kuroko protests, trying to wiggle out of Akashi's grasp which only tightens.

"Hang on," Akashi says, voice muffled before withdrawing his arms from Kuroko. "Take off your shirt," he orders and Kuroko sits up, doing so hesitantly and after, he feels soft fabric pressed against his cheek. He grasps it to realize that it's Akashi's shirt. The shirt Akashi was wearing. Kuroko turns around to see a smirking, shirtless Akashi and he feels his face burn up.

"W-what?" Kuroko stammers in confusion, clutching the shirt.

"I want you to wear it, obviously," Akashi says mischievously. "You said you wanted to change your clothes before bed, didn't you?"

"What about you?" Kuroko mumbles, slipping into the shirt shyly. Even though they're about the same height, Akashi had always been more muscular than Kuroko and it's a size or two too big, the shirt dropping just short of mid thigh and one side slipping off his shoulder, exposing his collarbones. It's soft, warm and smells like Akashi and Kuroko can't bring himself to complain.

"I'll sleep shirtless of course," Akashi smirks, Kuroko lying back down.

"But-" Kuroko sputters, face turning even redder but Akashi silences him with a kiss on the lips which only serves to leave Kuroko a blushing mess before stretching his arm out to switch off the light and wrapping his arms around Kuroko, drawing him closer.

Akashi pulls the blanket over them, burying his face in Kuroko's shoulder and Kuroko feels his heart pound at the close vicinity of Akashi, not to mention how he was pressed against his bare chest. Kuroko decides there's no escape now and leans into Akashi's touch, entangling their legs together and he falls asleep to the sound of Akashi's steady heartbeat.

 

2. 

Akashi grips the scythe - Kuroko in weapon form - tightly as he wipes sweat off his brow. The witch in front of them cackles, advancing as she shoots another vector of arrows and Akashi narrowly dodges them, tumbling to the side. He's bleeding slightly from the cheek and to the side, Aomine and his weapon, Kise, aren't faring much better.

The witch laughs again and Akashi takes a step back, only to find himself backed up against a door and he swears, trying to formulate an escape plan as the witch advances, a crazy grin on her face and sword in another, raising it to strike down on Akashi.

"AKASHI!" Aomine screams from across the room and Akashi tries to move to the right, only to find his feet are sewn to the floor and he curses again, bracing himself for the impact of the sword - and the scythe in his hand disappears, Kuroko appearing in front of Akashi as he thrusts his arms out, shielding Akashi and the sword slashes down across his chest, Kuroko crumpling in front of a horrified Akashi.

"T-Tetsuya?" Akashi whispers in shock, his blood turning cold at the sight of Kuroko bleeding out in front of him because he had tried to save him and it takes only a second for that fear to turn into rage, his gaze darkening.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Tetsuya," Akashi growls and he knows it's reckless, considering he's now defenseless but he lunges at the witch, punching her across the face and taking her by surprise.

"Daiki!" Akashi yells as Aomine skids to a stop near Akashi, ready to attack the witch, his sword raised about his hand.

"Give me Ryouta to use," Akashi snaps and Aomine's eyes widen.

"Oi! Akashi - I know Tetsu's hurt but you and Kise really aren't the most compatible-" Aomine objects but Akashi has no time to listen for any reason.

"Compatible enough!" he yells, taking Ryouta in sword form from Aomine. "She hurt Tetsuya. I'm going to be the one that kills her." The sword feels notably heavier in his hands compared to how Kuroko does due to their incompatibility and he grits his teeth. "Ryouta, work with me, okay?"

"I'm trying, Akashicchi!" Kise replies snappishly, transforming into a scythe like Kuroko. Akashi raises it, swinging at the witch, letting anger take him over. He swings once, twice, three times, successfully cutting her every time before she finally crumples to the ground. Akashi stands there for a moment as he regains his sensibility, dropping Kise to the ground with a clatter and a silent apology. Kise transforms back, staring at Akashi in concern as the redhead runs over to Kuroko's limp form, falling to his knees as he tries to ascertain if Kuroko still alive.

"He's..he's alive," Akashi says with a choked voice after a moment of silence and Kise and Aomine both let out a sigh of relief. Akashi picks Kuroko up bridal style, not caring if his own shirt was stained with blood. "We need to get him to a doctor, fast," Akashi orders, his voice regaining it's edge and he walks out of the door, leaving Aomine and Kise to follow.

 

"I thought I lost you back then," Akashi admits quietly as the two of the cuddle on the couch. Akashi reaches a hand under Kuroko's shirt, trailing the scar across his chest that the witch had left. "I'm so sorry for this."

"It's been nearly a year, it's fine, Sei," Kuroko reassures, kissing the tip of Akashi's nose. "It's my job to protect you anyways."

Akashi makes a strangled sort of noise and he lowers his eyes, pushing up Kuroko's shirt, resulting in a gasp from blue haired boy. Akashi bends his head to trace his lips over Kuroko's scar, stopping to press a kiss every few centimeters.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kuroko asks, wide eyed in embarrassment as he squirms from Akashi's touch. "That tickles!"

"I'm sorry," Akashi murmurs again. "I'm never going to let something like this happen to you again. I promise."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kuroko argues as Akashi finishes tracing the scar and Kuroko tugs his shirt back down self consciously. "It's my job to protect you."

"Silly Tetsuya," Akashi says, burying his head in Kuroko's chest. "If it meant saving you, I'd let them take my life in a heartbeat. As if I could live without you."

"You think I could live without you?" Kuroko says indignantly, carding his fingers through Akashi's hair.

 

 

3.

 

"Say, Aominecchi," Kise says. Aomine jumps up in surprise, glancing down at the sword in his hands.

"Please give some sort of warning before you just talk out of the blue," Aomine begs. "I'm still not used to it."

"I know Akashicchi's the meister that 'controls' Kurokocchi but don't think you that it's really Kurokocchi controlling Akashicchi?"

"Idiot," Aomine snorts. "Of course. My boy Tetsu has Akashi wrapped around his pretty little finger."

 

Akashi swings at the man but misses his mark, cursing as he prepares to try again before Kuroko's snarky comment floats over to his ears.

"Akashi-kun, you _missed._ We've been practicing for _months, how could you miss?_ " Kuroko demands and Akashi lets out an annoyed growl.

"Shut up Tetsuya, I'm working on it," Akashi snaps sourly, swinging at the man again, successfully striking him, blood splattering everywhere as the man crumples to the floor.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Kuroko asks haughtily, transforming back to human form where he collapses on the ground and reaches for the human's soul. "Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight."

Akashi's jaw drops open in protest, apologizing hastily to Kuroko who swallows the soul and looks up at Akashi.

"Bakashi, I'm tired. Please carry me," Kuroko requests simply, stretching his arms out to Akashi.

"Alrig- hang on, Bakashi?" Akashi protests, staring at Kuroko with a look of indignation.

"You missed. Now hurry up, Akashit," Kuroko says impatiently and Akashi lets out a strangled sigh of defeat, scooping Kuroko up bridal style.

"Your stamina is still terrible, Tetsuya," Akashi reprimands as Kuroko wraps his arms around Akashi's neck, burrowing his head into Akashi's chest.

"Akashi-kun doesn't get to talk when he missed his mark," Kuroko retorts, his voice muffled and Akashi sighs again, walking past Aomine and Kise who are staring at the couple in awe.

"Akashi is so fucking _whipped,_ " Aomine whispers.

 


End file.
